Otto Günsche
Otto Günsche (September 24, 1917 – October 2, 2003) was a Sturmbannführer (Major) in the Waffen-SS and a member of 1st SS Division Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler before he became Adolf Hitler's personal adjutant. Biography Günsche was born in Jena in Thuringia. After leaving secondary school at 16 he volunteered for the Leibstandarte Adolf Hitler and joined the Nazi Party. He first met Adolf Hitler in 1936. In 1944 he fought on the eastern front and then in France. He was present at the 20 July 1944 attempt to kill Hitler at the Wolf's Lair in Rastenburg. As the end of the Third Reich became imminent, Günsche was tasked by Hitler with ensuring the cremation of his body after his death and Günsche stood guard outside the room where Hitler and Eva Braun committed suicide. Having ensured that the bodies were burnt using fuel supplied by Hitler's chauffeur Erich Kempka, Günsche left the Führerbunker a few hours later, on 30 April 1945. He surrendered to Soviet troops encircling the city soon thereafter and was flown to Moscow for interrogation by the NKVD. He was imprisoned in Moscow and Bautzen in East Germany and released in 1956. During his imprisonment, Günsche was a primary contributor to Operation Myth, the biography of Hitler that was prepared for Joseph Stalin. The dossier was edited by Soviet NKVD (later known as the MVD, the forerunner of the KGB) officers. The report was received by Stalin on Dec. 30, 1949. The report was published in book form in 2005 under the title: The Hitler Book: The Secret Dossier Prepared for Stalin from the Interrogations of Hitler's Personal Aides. After the war, he never told about what he did to a large audience. Günsche died of heart failure at his home in Lohmar, North Rhine-Westphalia in 2003. He had three children, including a son named Kai. Downfall Parody Universe Günsche is often depicted as the bumbling and tall (compared to Hitler's small, stout size) assistant to Hitler and is responsible for informing him about entirely useless information or the latest set of antics committed by Fegelein on the Führer. Due to the latter, he is highly distrusted by Fegelein and Himmler. This does not mean that Günsche's loyalty to Hitler is steadfast. Many parodies have shown Günsche on both sides of the war of antics, and because of this, it is unknown as to where his loyalties truly lie. In some situations, however, Günsche is needed as one of Hitler's trusted allies. In the search for Fegelein, he is the most common person to ask, and Hitler asks him to find Fegelein on every occasion, with some exceptions, like the "Hitler is informed by _____ that _____ did not find Fegelein" series. And almost every time, Günsche informs him that Fegelein cannot be found. Even when he informs him Fegelein is found, it is usually a false alarm. Some parodies depicted Günsche as gay, as he often asked Hitler to sleep with him or to marry him. However, some as well have shown that he has fallen in love with Gerda or Eva; the latter is much less frequent, but shown in Gunsche is sleeping, ''he says, "Oh Eva, your skin is so soft", implying he likes her. As a result, there's a possibility that he is bisexual. He is shown to be dumb (or dim-wittted), because he asks random questions towards Hitler, like "Who is Fegelein?", or making crazy suggestions, like when Hitler runs out of toilet paper, he suggests using a cloth or a paper, although Hitler usually thinks that Günsche is just trying to piss him off. Günsche is shown to be oblivious in several parodies, like his hair was on fire and he didn't notice. He also is shown to sometimes object Hitler's opinion at times, like when Hitler interrupts two of President Obama's speeches, he claimed it was a waste of time. Günsche is also informing him of many mundane things, like saying Hitler is a Jew, Hitler's head is stuck, the bunker is on fire, etc. wilmolfc also pointed out that Otto is not just the informer, he is Hitler's personal bouncer. Also, he is seen letting a general into the planning room later in the planning scene. he lets Mohnke in to the room of death also. He is also the person who guards Hitler's room when he 'Goes to bed'. On May 16, 2011, Günsche was given a vacation and his replacement was GDI Lt. Sandra Telfair. On December 30, 2011, Günsche ended up quitting his job as informer and became a telemarketer for Berlin Novelties, Incorporated. Hitler's attempts to replace him failed, as everyone else in the bunker was busy, even worse than Günsche, or named Fegelein. Luckily, Günsche ended up returning within a few days. Gallery gunsche.jpg|Gunsche informing. Like usual. ogunsche.jpg|A picture of the real Günsche, who either is planning to inform Hitler of the stupidest thing or has finally allied himself with Fegelein. 195996_199362846762265_138047626227121_582219_1487068_n.jpg|A real picture of Günsche informing Hitler. Elderly Gunsche.jpg|IRL Günsche in his later years. DearFriendHitlerGunsche.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler Gunsche. Adolf, gunsche, unknown.jpg|Günsche behind a conversing Hitler. Taking into account the perspective he must be very, very tall. Goering Hitler Gunsche Speer...jpg|Günsche behind Göring, Hitler and Speer. GunscheP38.jpg|Gunsche and Mohnke about to shoot their P38s. Trivia *Günsche's rank is lower than Fegelein's in the SS: Günsche is a Sturmbannführer while Fegelein is an Obergrüppenfuhrer. *Like Hitler's rivalry with Stalin in Stalin Parodies, Günsche has a less significant one with Yezhov for being informer. *Gunsche is portrayed by the same actor that portrayed Stamper in ''Tomorrow Never Dies, ''Götz Otto. External links * Picture of (the real life) Günsche Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Informers